


Salassa

by Televa



Series: Traagiset Pojat [9]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character(s)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Tämän pitäisi olla väärin, ei punan Lehdon poskilla pitäisi kutsua koskettamaan ja silittämään, pitämään hyvänä. Lehto on hänen ohjausluokkansa jäsen, hänen opiskelijansa. Siitä huolimatta Riitaoja huomaa rakastuvansa aavistuksen verran entistä enemmän, kun hän kietoo kätensä Lehdon ympärille ja yrittää tasata hengitystään.





	Salassa

**Author's Note:**

> Ope!Riitis AU jossa Lehto rakastuu ensimmäisenä koulupäivänään luokanohjaajaansa ja käyttää melkein koko lukion Riitaojan iskemiseen ja onnistuu lopulta.
> 
> Hahmot eivät ole omiani, kunhan leikin. Tämä AU on kehitelty hyvin pitkälle ja lähes kokonaan @Lehnsherryn kanssa, kiitos kultaseni olet aarre <3

"Toivo, shh, ole hiljempaa ettei meitä kuulla." Riitaoja näykkää korvanlehteä, ei lopeta liikettään vaan nai kovempaa. Vanha hotellisänky natisee ja hakkautuu seinää vasten, ja Lehto puree huultaan ollakseen hiljempaa. He voivat paljastua hetkenä minä hyvänsä jos joku ohjausluokkalaisista kävelee huoneen ohi ja saisi päähänsä jäädä kuuntelemaan. Tai, luoja paratkoon, Määttä tai Rahikainen tulee katsomaan hänen vointiaan. 

Riitaoja on höpöttäjä sängyssäkin, ja nähdessään mielihyvän paistavan Lehdon kasvoilla kuiskaa tämän korvaan: "Oot kaunis, niin hyvä, ihan ko minul varta vasten tehty."

Lehto värähtää ja vaikertaa, kääntää Riitaojan kasvot itseensä päin suudeltavaksi. Se on märkää ja likaista ja tuntuu palalta taivasta vaikkei heistä kumpikaan jaksa taivaalliseen tosissaan uskoa. Lehdon saa sekaisin niin helposti, ei se vaadi kuin vain muutaman pehmeän kehaisun, ja hän tekisi mitä tahansa Riitaoja ehdottaisi. Ajatus nostaa ihokarvat pystyyn kiihotuksesta, ja Riitaoja värähtää. 

Lehto on lähellä tulemista, hän huomaa sen. Vie kätensä Lehdon ympärille, vetää käteen samaan tahtiin kuin itse liikkuu. Hieman ruskettunut iho punertaa hekumasta ja hän on kaunis, niin täydellinen. Lehto on parasta mitä hänelle on elämänsä aikana siunaantunut. 

Ei hän pysty enää tuntemaan häpeää tästä, ei ole kyennyt katumaan missään vaiheessa. Lehto _kerjää_ otetuksi tulemista, sen näkee tavassa miten hän katsoo Riitaojaa, miten hän kohottaa kulmaansa äänettömään tarjoukseen vaikka heidän ympärillään parveilee tuttuja ihmisiä. Luokkaretki Tartoon on enemmän kuin tervetullut mahdollisuus tehdä tätä vähän useammin, vaikka se vaatiikin hyvää suunnittelua ja roppakaupalla valheita. Nytkin Lehdon pitäisi maata hotellihuoneessaan mahasäryissä, ja Riitaojan pitäisi pitää tästä huolta. Kyllä Riitaoja huolta pitää Lehdosta, vaikkakin vain hieman eri tavalla.

Lehto katsoo häntä siniset silmät tummina kiihotuksesta, ja se on viimeinen niitti viemään hänet rajan yli. Riitaoja tulee kovaa Lehdon sisälle, korahtaen ja jäykistyen, hyvä olo ja raukeus vavisuttaa koko ruumista. Hän painaa peukalolla herkkää terskaa ja Lehtokin tulee, painaa huulensa väkivaltaisesti vasten Riitaojan huulia että pysyisi hiljaa.

Tämän pitäisi olla väärin, ei punan Lehdon poskilla pitäisi kutsua koskettamaan ja silittämään, pitämään hyvänä. Lehto on hänen ohjausluokkansa jäsen, hänen opiskelijansa. Siitä huolimatta Riitaoja huomaa rakastuvansa aavistuksen verran entistä enemmän, kun hän kietoo kätensä Lehdon ympärille, kiepsahtaa puolikierrosta vierelle ja yrittää tasata hengitystään.

Ei hän vanha ole, vasta neljänkymmenen, mutta toiseen kierrokseen hän ei enää kykene vaikka kuinka Lehto vihjailisi ja kiusaisi. Tuntuu pahalta ja likaiselta ajatella, miten innoissaan hän on Lehdon parin viikon päässä siintävästä täysi-ikäistymisestä. Ei hänen kuuluisi olla iloinen salaisen poikaystävänsä 18-vuotispäivästä, ei hänellä edes kuuluisi olla salaista poikaystävää. Tämä tuntuu silti oikealta, _Lehto tuntuu oikealta._ Riitaoja nyhjäisee Lehdon nenää omallaan ja hymyilee onnellisena.

"Mitä sä ajattelet?" Lehto kysyy, kiskoo peittoa heidän päälleen. Heillä ei ole paljon aikaa vain maata paikoillaan, muut tulevat rannalta aivan pian, mutta ei Riitaoja heltiä kieltää tätä pientä hellyyttä. Lehto käpertyy paremmin häntä vasten, eikä hän vaihtaisi tätä pois mistään hinnasta.

"Sinuu", hän vastaa. Vilkaisee Lehtoa ja on mielissään nähdessään kevyen punan nousevan tämän poskille. Hän yrittää aina olla niin kova, yrittää näyttää vahvemmalta kuin on, mutta pelkkä yksi sana saa hänet hämilleen ja punastumaan.

Niin nuori ja suloinen.

Riitaoja on miettinyt tätä jo pitkään, miettinyt, mitä he oikein ovat. On sanomattakin selvää, että he yrittävät tehdä kaikkensa, että tämä onnistuu. Lehdon valmistumiseen on vähän päälle puoli vuotta jäljellä, ja sen jälkeen he voisivat ihan oikeasti yrittää rakentaa elämää yhdessä. Lehto on aikeissa hakea viereiselle paikkakunnalle kouluun, eikä siellä kukaan tuntisi heitä. Riitaojalla on sijaisvirkaa jäljellä vielä kolme vuotta, ja se on enemmän kuin tarpeeksi aikaa. Eikä sieltä matka nykyiselle koululle olisi puolta tuntia pidempi autolla. Kyllä sitä suhata jaksaisi jos se mahdollistaisi, että he voisivat nukkua yönsä sylitysten omassa kodissa. 

He tietävät molemmat, että helppoa se ei tule olemaan. Ikäeron näkee heti, ja heidän luonteensa ovat välillä niin erilaiset. Kuin kolikon kaksi puolta. Lehtoa se ei kiinnosta, paskaakos muut ihmiset hänen asioihinsa nenäänsä tukkivat, mutta Riitaoja on huolissaan. Siitä huolimatta hän on kaupungilla kulkiessaan silmäillyt hopeasormuksia, miettinyt, mikä niistä näyttäisi kauneimmalta Lehdon nimettömässä. Ei tämä mikään perinteinen rakkaustarina ole, mutta hän rakastaa Lehtoa tosissaan aivan silmittömästi. Ja Lehtokin rakastaa häntä aivan yhtä paljon, sen hän saa kuulla joka päivä tilaisuuden salliessa edes muutaman sekunnin omaa rauhaa. 

Lehto painaa kevyen suudelman hänen suupieleensä, ja hetkeksi Riitaoja unohtaa kaiken muun paitsi lämpimän kehon omaansa vasten kietoutuneena.


End file.
